A la luz de las brasas
by Kuraudea
Summary: Esa premonición la tiene muy presente antes de ir a combatir. Por ello, decide impregnarse de las cosas que más le gustan en su vida diaria. Ella descubrirá su sentir y como pareja se conectarán en el último rato que quizás estén juntos. One Shot realizado para el concurso "Las delicias de Majin Boo" de la página de Facebook DBFanfics [Gokú & Milk] Gracias por leer.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama_.

 **.**

 **One Shot realizado para el concurso:**

 **"Las delicias de Majin Boo" de la página de Facebook DBFanfics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pareja por sorteo:** _Gokú & Milk_

 **Escenario:** _Montaña Paoz_

 **Elemento:** _Encendedor_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~A la luz de las brasas~**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Papá, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—preguntó Gohan a sus escasos 12 años de edad._

 _—Ya hemos entrenado mucho, hijo. Así que...—con la mano tomó la cabeza del niño—...volvamos a casa con tu madre._

 _—Sí.—apretó los puños y sonrió ante la respuesta de su padre. Sus ojos cristalinos mostraban una alegría innata muy particular en él._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que había llegado de entrenar de la habitación del tiempo su vida tornó al lado familiar. Escasos días tendría para aprovechar cada instante con los suyos. El cumpleaños de Gohan se celebró sin problemas, claro, con la ligereza de algunas imprudencias, pues como lobo feroz el niño sopló tan fuerte que desbarató el pastel.

 _—P-Perdón...—rascó su nunca avergonzado mientras su abuelo Ox Satán y sus padres habían quedado embarrados del turrón._

Cosas tan simples como tomar un vaso de cristal, darle una palmada a su esposa en el hombro, o lo que sea que hiciera, terminaba siempre con un final inesperado.

 _—¡Nunca te fijas en los que haces, Gokú!—le reprochó enfurecida su esposa por haber partido la mesa en dos._

 _—E-Es que yo...—suavizó el ceño y agachó la mirada—No puedo controlar mi fuerza, Milk._

Y era verdad, no mentía en lo absoluto. Pues un día en la habitación del tiempo era el equivalente de haber entrenado un año.

Sin embargo, se esmeró totalmente para ser el mejor padre y esposo en los pocos días que le quedaban de paz, como si de alguna forma tratara de recuperar el tiempo perdido debido a todas sus ausencias. A Gohan lo llevó a pescar en compañía de su amigo Krillin, y nunca faltó la enorme cola de dinosaurio para la cena.

—¡Esto está delicioso, Milk!—sonaban los palillos al chocar con los platos a una velocidad increíble— _¡Uuufff!_

 _»A esto le llamo una linda convivencia familiar—pensó Milk al ver a su hombre devorar los alimentos de la mesa. Pero por una extraña razón su faz pasó a ser un poco nostálgica, pues algo había en Gokú que le hacía estar preocupada._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días transcurrieron y poco faltaba para que los hombres de su vida asistieran a ese dichoso torneo de la muerte—suspiró sentidamente— pues en verdad le angustiaba que ambos participarán.

 _»Gohan es tan solo un niño—pensó._

¿Y qué hacer al respecto?

Nada.

Los conocía tan bien que sabía que de todas formas irían a pelear por el bien de la Tierra.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando terminó de tejer el último nudillo de la bufanda que hacía para su querido Gohan, aseguró su trabajo con el encendedor. Prendió lumbre a la punta del hilo de la costura para que ésta a futuro no se fuera a deshilachar.

Al terminar de tejer acomodó los hilos y ganchos dentro de la canasta que reposaba a un lado de sus pies. Sin embargo, por cosa curiosa no soltó el artefacto de fuego. Se le quedó viendo pensando que quizás podría serle de ayuda después.

¿Pero por qué ese extraño vínculo con el artefacto? En realidad no lo comprendía—esbozó por lo absurdo.

No negaría que últimamente sentía una fuerte angustia por Gokú, esa premonición aún permanecía en su interior y desde días atrás no la dejaba tranquila—apretó el encendedor con fuerza.

Qué rara sensación.

Y no solo por el próximo torneo sino que había algo más que le atormentaba.

—¿Qué será...?—se preguntó a sí misma sin encontrar alguna respuesta a su sentir.

 _»Mi Gokú, no es mi Gokú._

Estaba tan segura que había algo extraño en él pero no lograba descifrarlo.

—¿Qué le pasará?—volvieron las interrogantes a su mente.

Pues haciendo memoria recordó que las últimas noches el hombre se despertaba y salía por la ventana de su habitación. Con solo un pantalón y camisa de resaque blanca se filtraba directamente en lo más frondoso de los bosques de Paoz.

Después de parpadear un par de veces, la mujer volvió en sí. Se levantó de un brinco de la poltrona donde hacía unos instante se mecía al tejer y al fruncir sus cejas se propuso que investigaría qué estaba pasando con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La cena había quedado exquisita. Gokú y Gohan tomaron un baño en el tambo del exterior; el agua hacia hervor gracias a la leña que ardía de bajo de la tina.

 **...**

Al terminar de ducharse el niño se fue directo a su habitación y le dio un repaso a sus libros antes de ir a la cama. Milk lavaba los últimos trastes de la cocina y Gokú dormía plácidamente en la comodidad de su cama.

 **.**

 **.**

La armoniosa casa situada en las montañas de Paoz se vistió de oscuridad. La mujer fue la última en recorrer la casa sin un gramo de luz a su paso. Sobre el pasillo, justo antes de llegar a su recámara, descansaba un retrato con la imagen de Gokú y ella de cuando solo eran unos niños. Ambos pequeños estaban encima de la nube voladora; Gokú risueño con el báculo en mano, Milk asustadiza aferrándose a su cintura.

* * *

 _—¿Y qué me vas a dar cuando sea tu esposo?—preguntó el pequeño sin tabúes._

 _—Pero Goku, esas cosas no se dicen—tomó sus mejillas y agitó apenada la cabeza._

* * *

— _Gokú..._ —sonrió ante el recuerdo, suspiró con ternura y dejó la fotografía en su lugar para luego dirigirse a su recámara.

Dio un par de pasos y justo al abrir la puerta de su habitación, su rostro se desencajó de asombro al percatarse que su querido Gokú no estaba en cama. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y la cortina se revoloteaba con el aire nocturno de la naturaleza.

—Go-Gokú...—esbozó su nombre.

Volteó para todos los lados y del perchero tomó una bata que iba acorde a la prenda de lencería que le vestía. Regresó por el pasillo y por mera inercia tomó la fotografía de la mesa decorativa. Se aseguró que Gohan durmiera y continuó hacia la sala.

Fue en ese preciso momento que decidió ir a buscar a Gokú. Dentro de su desesperación jaló las puntas de su cuello porque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, pues al apreciar por la ventana vio que todo el exterior parecía boca lo lobo.

—Piensa Milk, piensa...—mordía sus labios.

Pero luego de unos instantes su mente se vio iluminada al pensar en el encendedor. Sin perder más tiempo se fue directo a buscar el artefacto en la canasta de los hilos. Después de batir por unos segundos encontró el utensilio de fuego.

Así misma se dijo valiente:

—Aquí vamos—asintió.

Y con esa actitud temeraria salió de su casa como toda una guerrera, pues al menos ya tendría como alumbrar su camino entre la oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¡Gokúúú!_ —gritaba su nombre con ambas manos sobre su rostro— _¡GOKÚÚ!_ —el aire alzaba sus mechones negro.

El eco de las montaña de Paoz se encargaba de esparcir su voz a lo amplio del bosque. _«Gokú...Gokú...Gokú»_ Y nada. No lo encontraba.

Corrió de un lado a otro sintiendo la hierba fresca en sus pies, volteó hacia el cielo, a los alrededores y no había rastro de su hombre. Entonces, para filtrarse en la profundidad del bosque, juntó del suelo una rama seca y con la ayuda del encendedor le hizo prender.

—Eso es, eso es...—le soplaba a la llama.

Y caminó.

Durante su trayecto se escuchaba todo clase de sonido natural, como el agua del lago, animales nocturnos y el susurro del aire. El retrato que llevaba consigo lo depositó en el bolsillo de la bata.

Pero fue entonces que el crujido de unas ramas le hizo tomar una posición de ataque, pues las artes marciales formaron parte de su vida.

Milk se mantenía a la expectativa de cualquier depredador. Con un brazo alzó su improvisada antorcha de ramas secas, mientras el otro lo mantuvo fijó hacia enfrente; sus dedos simulaban los colmillos de una serpiente.

Estudiaba su entorno sigilosamente.

Pero no fue hasta que su vista captó la luz de unas brasas que le hizo menguar su posición de ataque.

—¿Eh...?¿Q-Qué es eso?—poco a poco se iba acercando al lugar. Movió a su paso un par de ramas y lo vio.—¿G-Gokú...?

—¿Milk...?—el hombre de cabellos puntiagudos volteó hacia ella.

Éste se mantenía cerca de la luz de las brasas en donde varios peces habían sido perforados por varas; se doraban a fuego lento.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?—preguntó muy quitado de la pena.

—¡¿Qué dices?!—se puso cabizbaja, temblaba del coraje mientras en su frente se pintaba una nube azul. Hasta que sacó toda su ira en un gran grito que causó que algunas aves abandonaran su nido.—¡NO SEÑOR! ¡MEJOR DIME QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO TÚ AQUÍ EN MEDIO DE LA NADA!¡NO VES QUE VINE A BUSCARTEEEEE!—jadeó a sacar su furia.

—Tra-Tranquila...—parpadeó el hombre—No seas exagerada, Milk. Además...yo vine porque quiero recordar el olor de las montañas.

—¡Es que tienes días actuando raro entonces yo...!—al escuchar su razón dejó de alzar la voz y al calmarse recapacitó—¿Re-Recordar el olor de Paoz?

—Sí, así es—tomó la vara con el pescado y le dio una mordida—¡ _Mmmm!_ —se saboreó. En tanto un trozo lo compartió con una zarigüeya que se escondía entre los arbustos.—Aquí tienes—le dijo al mamífero y éste con el trozo entre sus patas salió corriendo a llevar un bocado a sus crías.

Gokú sonrió sin importar lo inflado de sus cachetes.

—¿Por qué, Gokú?—la mujer interfirió. De ahí se sentó sobre sus piernas a un lado del nombrado.

—Ya te lo dije. Son olores que nunca quiero olvidar.

—Pero...aquí es tu hogar. Siempre estarán estas riquezas para ti.

—Lo sé—mostró una sonrisa amplia.

—¿Estás nervioso por lo del torneo, no es así?

—No.—contestó seguro—Sé que ganaremos—asintió.

Milk reacomodó la posición de sus piernas y eso provocó que la fotografía se saliera del bolsillo de la bata; cayó en la tierra seca.

—¿Y esto...?—Gokú tomó el retrato.

—Bueno...—ella se sonrojó y llevó un mechón detrás de su oreja—Estaba preocupada porque no sabía dónde estabas y...—hizo una pausa y continuó—y para tomar valor me traje conmigo la fotografía de nosotros.

—Ya veo, es la nube voladora—balanceaba la imagen de un lado a otro, le observaba mientras su rostro se reflejaba en el cristal.

La hija de Ox Satán soltó una risa que cubrió con su mano.

—Sí, así es.

—Oye, Milk...

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres ir a pasear en la nube voladora?

—¿L-Lo dices en serio?

—Claro—le guiñó un ojo—Cuando regresamos cenamos y después vamos a casa con Gohan, ¿Qué te parece, Milk?

—Bueno yo...

—Como en los viejos tiempos—tomó la imagen y con el dedo índice de la otra mano le señaló.

Milk sin duda sonrió enternecida.

—Esta bien—asintió.

Cuando ambos adultos se pudieron de pie, Gokú gritó con ambos manos en su boca:

 _—¡NUBE VOLADORAAA!_

A lo lejos se divisaba el místico elemento dorado. Se miraba venir en línea recta e incluso dio un par de giros hasta que llegó con su dueño.

—Tiempo sin vernos, nube voladora—de un brinco subió a ella—Ahora es tu turno, Milk.

—Pero Goku...—se sonrojó.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿No quieres venir?

—No, no es eso. Solo que...estoy en pijama—sonrió apenada.

—Vamos, te aseguro que nadie se dará cuenta.—le extendió la mano.—Anda—de un jalón hizo subir a la mujer.

 _Ascendieron._

Él iba sentado adelante con las piernas cruzadas. Ella iba atrás aferrándose a su cintura y su barbilla descansaba en el hombro fornido.

 _Volaron._

A gran velocidad sus cabellos iba hacia atrás, eran víctimas de la ráfaga del viento. Pasaron por diversos lugares, unos conocidos, otros nuevos. Salpicaban agua al ir al ras de las costas.

 _Reían._

—¡Siiiii!

—¡Ja,ja,ja!

Pasaron por los techos de Kame-House.

—¡Adiós tortuga!—volteaban hacia abajo.

Y el acuático ser quien se mantenía sobre la arena, elevó su cabecita hacia el cielo. Con esa faz de ojos cabizbajos y pereza, sonrío.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Después de la fantástica aventura regresaron a la improvisada fogata entre risas, pues el pescado estaba más que frito o mejor dicho hecho carbón.

Antes de bajar de la nube Milk se aferró a su espalda, le apretó con fuerza.

—Gokú...

—¿Eh?—él volteó hacia atrás debido al apretón.

—Vas...¿Vas regresar con vida, verdad?

—Pero Milk...

—¿Vas a regresar con vida de ese torneo y pasearemos en la nube otra vez, verdad?. Hornearemos un pastel con Gohan y papá.—una lágrima se formaba en sus orbes.

El hombre volteó el cuerpo, quedaron frente a frente.

—Haré lo posible—asintió con el ceño fruncido.

Ella levantó su rostro, mordió sus labios y dijo:

—Creo saber por qué haces esto. Y...—otra lagrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla—...y en verdad espero estar equivocada. Escúchame Gokú, irás ese día a pelear, cuidaras de nuestro Gohan y...—le dio un discreto puñetazo en el pecho—...y ganarás. ¿Lo harás verdad?—buscó su rostro.

—Lo intentaré—se mostró optimista pese a presentir su posible destino.

Y así, bajo ese semblante iluminado con la luz naranja de las brasas chocaron sus frentes. Se miraron a los ojos con aquella complicidad que pocos conocían de ellos. Esa faceta que nadie imaginaba que tenían pero existía. Eran una pareja como cualquier otra, hecha de amor. Y sin importar el temperamento o lo despistado de su esencia, eran marido y mujer.

 _Él el hombre más fuerte del mundo; ella su semejanza y costilla._

 **...**

Por propia naturaleza un beso se formó al unir sus labios. No uno arrebatado, ni pronunciado, sino más bien con espíritu. Regocijarte de tranquilidad como lo eran ellos; transparentes almas criadas en los bosques Paoz.

Ella le abrazó al colarse de rodillas frente a él. Al ganar altura acarició con ternura la rebeldía de su cabello puntiagudo. Gokú cerró los ojos, sereno cedía a las manos de la mejor cocinera del mundo. Suspiró fuerte, pues sin duda extrañaría tanto los manjares de su mujer. En caso de que su premonición fuese verdad,no despreciaría el arte culinario de Kaio-sama y bubbles.

Sus manos fuertes sostuvieron la cintura de la mujer. La elevó un poco y como muestra de cariño frotó su nariz en el rostro de la azabache. Poco duró para que ella le correspondiera de la misma manera y, cuando sus orbes volvieron a ver ese particular brillo de deseo, se besaron nuevamente.

El cuerpo de la fémina fue depositado en las piernas del saiyajin como si fuese su silla. Sus piernas desnudas se situaron a cada lado de la cadera masculina y se cruzaron como si se tratara del propio cinturón que sostenía su pantalón.

Él era un poco torpe para el arte del amor. Era capaz hasta de confundir la palabra «beso» con algo relacionado a la comida. Sin embargo, Milk era su guía, pues nunca sabía lo que realmente sucedía hasta que todo cambiaba a un ambiente seductor. Pero qué importaba, así de atolondrado le quería.

Ante todo, siempre en ese lapso de intimidad surgirá un instinto natural en cualquier pareja, pues ciertamente todos tiene derecho de disfrutar al unirse con su compañero de vida, claro, cada quien a su manera y gusto.

A como su anhelo le impulsó acarició la espalda de la mujer. La cadera de ella empezó a frotarse sobre su pelvis; él le recibía de la misma manera a brazos abiertos. Debido al forcejeo la bata de la mujer se resbaló por sus hombros y sus pechos se vieron descubiertos; brotaron. No chicos, ni grandes sino de tamaño adecuado, resaltando así lo rosado de sus pezones. La mano fuerte que se deslizaba por el vientre maduro tomó uno de sus pechos bajo la hipnosis de la circunstancia.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Y con la luz de las brasas sus manos forcejearon para despejar el área íntima de sus partes. No hubo necesidad de tanta desnudez, solo se desvió un poco la prenda de encajes hacia el lado de su entrepierna mientras la pretina del pantalón naranja se bajó. Sus intimidades se vieron expuestas y en pocos instantes concretaron su unión. Tal vez no eran lo mejores amantes, o sus actos no eran de lo más erótico, pero eran genuinos, existía una bonita dualidad entre los dos. Esa parte de universo que se componía con la esencia natural de cada uno.

Eso los hacía únicos y especiales del resto. Porque pese a ser víctimas del pecado original, existía nobleza, amor y sobre todo bondad.

Un significado más a fondo que otros no conseguían lograr aunque sus actos fuesen _«bien logrados»_

El hombre se vio envuelto en sus brazos, lo largo de sus cabellos negros cubrieron la mitad de su rostro, solo se miraba la parte de su nariz y sus labios ligeramente separados debido al simbólico jadeo que salía de su interior. En tanto, ella estrujaba con sus manos el cabello rebelde del hombre mientras su cabeza permanecía del lado opuesto descansando en su nuca como si fuese una esponjosa almohada rellena de plumas.

Embestidas lentas se regalaban a la par. Ligeros jadeos salían de sus labios, no exagerados sino sentidos y verdaderos. Por pena se negaban a verse a los ojos, pues los cabellos de Milk fueron el manto sagrado que les cubría lo necesario.

Las brasas ardía, el viento soplaba y el sonido de los animales nocturnos les acompañaba.

Dentro de la sencillez del acto consiguieron llegar al nivel máximo del sentir. Los jadeos subieron un poco de tono a la par de la embestidas que fueron más firme. En sus frentes se escurrían perlas de sudor y al buscar sus rostros dieron por terminado su entrega.

—Gokú...—dijo con poco aire, sonrojada—No vayas a morir.

—Yo te garantizo que...—paladeó y continuó—que sea como sea salvaré la vida de todos. Lo prometo.

En eso un poco de inestabilidad se sintió de repente.

—¿Eh?—el hombre alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Q-Qué está pasando, Gokú?

Y a pocos segundos la nube dorada se disipó y bajo la misma posición cayeron al suelo. Irremediablemente rieron, olvidaron ese gran detalle de la nube, pues finalmente lo que hicieron no era del todo un acto puro.

Las tripas de Gokú sonaron, rugieron del hambre.

—Creo que tengo un poco de hambre—rascó su nuca—je,je,je.

Arreglaron sus prendas, fueron a tomar un pescado de la lumbre. Y sentados bajo la luz de las brasas pasaron su último momento juntos. Sin embargo algo emergió silenciosamente en su vientre y no lo descubrirían hasta tiempo después.

—Mañana es el torneo, ¿Volverás Gokú? ¿No morirás, verdad?—recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

 _—Te prometo que tengo que volver._

 **FIN.**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Hola, qué tal n.n bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, es sencillo pero es lo que brotó en mi mente. Es la tercera vez que escribo de Gokú & Milk, primero fue en «Su presencia» de ahí en «Hacia el mismo rumbo» como personajes secundarios. Y justo diré lo mismo que dije tiempo atrás; Gokú & Milk (al menos para mí) no me inspira que se escriba un Lemon de ellos bastante grotesco, pues siento sinceramente que no les va en lo absoluto. Consideró que ellos son más «sumisos» claro, dejando a un lado la bromas que dicen de Milk jajaja, pero si algo hay de verdad es que si creo totalmente que ella fue (quizás en sus inicios) su guía, con eso de las mujeres somos más listas jajaja no se crean xDDDD El GoChi es tierno, para mí lo es, a lo contrario de VegeBul que quizás inspira a cosas más salvajes y/o explícitas por decirlo de alguna manera. _

_Y bueno, disfruté mucho al escribirlo, realmente no lo hice por ganar o algo así sino más bien por el reto que conlleva el escribir de otros personajes._

 _Sin más que decir, les suerte a todos mis compañeros. Un beso grande, espero en la próxima semana acabar el Shot Trumai Semejanza y de ahí echarle pilas a la capítulo 10 de Flor artificial para subirlo antes o después del 14 de febrero._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _ **Con cariño:**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_


End file.
